A latching mechanism is typically configured to include a latching element, for example, a pawl, which is engageable to a striker. The latching mechanism may be attached to a first member and the striker may be attached to a second member such that the engagement of the latching element to the striker provides a latching force to latch the first member to the second member. The latching force provided by the engagement of the striker and the latching element must be sufficient to latch the first member to the second member under nominal or ordinary loading conditions. The latching mechanism, striker or pawl may be subject to higher loading conditions, e.g., in excess of nominal loading conditions, which may be experienced, for example, during an impact event. These higher loading conditions may require that the latching system be configured to provide a latching force responsive to the higher loading conditions by, for example, increasing the size and strength of the latching and striker elements, which may result in a latching system characterized by increased cost, weight and size and increased packaging space requirements.